


Singing in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cold, Cold Weather, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil is adorable, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy sickness, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil loves the rain. Dan doesn't.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> my fics are so short why am i like this  
> also can some teach me how to tag pls

"It's fucking freezing."  
"It's poetic!"  
"Phil-"  
"Dan."  
When Dan had rolled out of bed that morning, he had been expecting a date night filled with spaghetti and cuddles; instead, he got rain, the night, and stormy clouds. He still got his spaghetti, but that was beside the point. He really hated the rain; he also hated the dark, so his situation was really not ideal.  
Phil, on the other hand, was skipping along in front of Dan. Every so often, he would stop, and look up towards the dark, smog-filled sky with his mouth open. Dan didn't know what his boyfriend was expecting other than an eyeful (or a mouthful, he smirked to himself) of rain, but every time the water dripped into the black-haired boy's eyes, he startled, jerking away with a shocked look on his face.  
The piercing wind whistled it's way through the drab grey backstreet of London. When they had left the restaurant that they had chosen for the night, Dan had made his way towards a taxi. Phil had insisted that they walk home. For some reason that Dan couldn't fathom, the boy really loved the rain.  
Alas, Dan did not. The rain was cold. It was wet, and it gave you the cold. It ruins any days that had any chances of being good, and living where they did, rain was not exactly a rarity.  
The pair didn't even have an umbrella. Dan's coat, while waterproof, was very thin, and did nothing to stop the bitter wind hitting every single part of his body. Phil didn't seem to mind, even though he was wearing a shorter jacket of similar thickness.  
Phil was currently jumping in puddles, soaking both himself and Dan in the process, and giggling loudly. His warm laugh filled the quiet street. So did the splashes from his puddle-jumping.  
Dan felt a fond smile make it's way onto his face at his boyfriend's antics. He quickly wiped his face void of emotion; he was absolutely not enjoying this.  
"Phil. You're gonna catch such a bad cold!"  
And then Phil turned and looked Dan in the eye, rain water dripping down the perfect, milky planes of his face, and a heart-stopping smile on his face. The black haired boy stuck his tongue out, flicking his hair out of his eyes with one hand. He looked like a wet, shaggy puppy, and it was the cutest thing Dan had ever seen.  
The fond smile found it's way back onto his face again.  
"See! I knew you'd enjoy it eventually!"  
Dan shook his head emphatically. However, he  did continue to grin, a single dimple forming on his cheek. He pointed forwards, indicating to Phil that they should continue walking. They only had about three more blocks to go, and he wanted to make it home at least half-way dry.  
Phil began jumping in puddles again.  
"We're literally going to catch ebola, Phil."  
Phil turned again, fists raised playfully.  
"You're gon' catch these hands,"  
Dan groaned.  
-  
"I've got the plague."  
"I told you this would happen."  
"Shut up."  
Dan giggled.  
Phil was cuddled up against Dan. His nose was scarlet and running, and his throat felt like 'somebody had taken a... a thing of nettles and shoved it down his throat and just rubbed'. An empty cup of soup sat on the bedside table, and Phil's bin was stuffed full of tissues. At first, the older man had been reluctant to cuddle up against his boyfriend - "I don't wanna give you my plague, Dan" - but Dan had simply waved him off and turned on an anime, before pulling his boyfriend into his lap.  
When Phil had first began complaining about his symptoms, he had looked so pathetic that all Dan wanted to do was wrap his adorable boyfriend in blankets and force-feed (Force-drink? Dan wondered to himself) him coffee and chicken soup. Phil's green-and-blue bedsheets were freshly washed, and so was Phil, apparently.  
Well, unless his natural scent was just insanely perfect, which, considering Phil's track record, was perfectly possible.  
"It's freezing," Phil whined.  
Dan simply met his gaze with an unimpressed look, but still caved, wrapping his beautiful boyfriend - Dan would never get used to saying that - in yet another blanket. The blue-eyed man currently had what seemed to be a million (but was actually three) thick, woollen blankets in various colours wrapped around him. He also had several pillows, but seemed to prefer his boyfriend's chest.  
Dan didn't mind; he could never mind, not when it came to Phil.  
They sat in silence for a while after that, each boy simply basking in the other's presence. Dan matched his breathing to Phil's, and Phil lay his head on Dan's chest and listened to the younger boy's heartbeat.  
Their anime ended. Neither boy made a move to get up and turn it off.  
"I love you." Phil murmured into Dan chest, after a few minutes had passed.  
"I know," Dan kissed Phil's forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
